


Misery Fading

by Supertorchwholockedinfiles



Series: Torchwood Misery Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Ianto Jones, Hurt Jack, M/M, Makeup Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertorchwholockedinfiles/pseuds/Supertorchwholockedinfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Misery Loves Company our group goes traveling with the Doctor and Donna. Where will they end up this time? Will everything be okay? Or will the Doctor get them into trouble again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just another day with the Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay as promised here it is!!!!

A week has passed since the group left Torchwood and the eight are standing outside of the Tardis in light rain watching in anticipation, as Ianto looks like he is about to fly off the handle at Jack. The group doesn't have to wait long before Ianto finally snaps, his usually cool demeanor changing dangerously in anger.  
"JACK, DON'T YOU EVER THINK BEFORE FLIRTING WITH OTHER PEOPLE! NO YOU DON'T THINK! WHILE THE DOCTOR, AND THE REST OF US TRY TO FIGURE OUT A SOLUTION YOU JUST SIT THERE LIKE THE DUMMY YOU ARE AND MAKE YOURSELF LOOK STUPID! WHILE WE DO ALL OF THE HARD WORK WHERE ARE YOU? OFF BEING A FUCKING IDIOT! THIS IS NO DIFFERENT FROM TORCHWOOD! YOU DON'T FREAKING CARE AS LONG AS CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IS HAPPY! YOU ALWAYS THINK OH IANTO, WON'T MIND SO WHY NOT! YOU THINK I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU DO! WELL I DO CARE BECAUSE IT AFFECTS ME! YOU THINK THAT NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO I AM GONNA COME BACK TO YOU! THATS NOT TRUE BECAUSE I CAN'T KEEP GETTING MY HEART BROKEN AND COMING BACK TO YOU! THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OVER JACK, BECAUSE ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF AND NO ONE ELSE AS LONG AS YOU ARE HAPPY!" Ianto finishes as he shoves Jack roughly into the side of the Tardis. He then turns and stomps his way into the Tardis slamming the door. The group looks to Jack who though shocked has already started running away from Tardis tears flowing down his face in the now pouring rain.  
"Don't bother waiting for me just go it will be better that way for everyone! Tell Ianto, to keep the coat!" Jack sprints away. The women make to go after him calling after him as he is already disappearing from sight. The men just call them back into the Tardis to get them out of the now pouring rain. The Doctor looks down at the ground seeing that Jack has thrown his coat on the ground and ran off. He looks worriedly into the distance as the tropical planet they are currently on. He decides to give Jack a little alone time before coming to look for him knowing how much emotional distress Jack has been subjected to.  
Jack on the other hand is now standing on the edge of a cliff looking over the purple water surrounded by red, orange, and blue foliage in the pouring rain. He gently lets down his suspenders and pulls up his shirt exposing a rather nasty looking deep tissue wound. Surprisingly he was able to get it and keep it bandaged so that no one else would notice. The wound looks red and inflamed and a bit infected. He sighs as he looks out over the sea and lets the heavy sobs wrack his body. Even with the rain you can tell he is crying as his shoulders jerk painfully as he sobs. His arms wrapped around his painful wound. He cries for his lost relationship with Ianto for a good two hours, before laying down on the ground crying in defeat thinking that yet again the Doctor has left without him. Soon he stands up again looking over the sea and contemplates jumping into the rocks and the crashing sea below him. He wobbles unsteadily in the raging storm his head swimming feeling nauseated.  
"Jack," a voice approaches him cautiously as Jack jumps slightly when a hand lands gently on his shoulder. He turns and sees none other than the Doctor standing behind him looking worried. "Jack, come on everyone is worried about you and the girls are doing a little recon on Ianto. Mickey, and Owen, are on stand by and the Tardis has been very worried about you. I brought you a coat please put it on you're shivering." The Doctor steers Jack toward the Tardis. The Tardis has made a warm room where you can rest and hide out until you're up to facing the world again or Ianto, apologizes for being an ass. Ianto, was wrong to yell at you. I know you flirted to get something to keep us all safe even though it cost you your own safety. You did what you could, not just because you wanted to keep us safe ,but because of your love for Ianto. Isn't that right?"  
"Yes Doc," Jack nods shivering slightly as they walk his vision phasing in and out in front of him. He stumbles slightly his hand moving to press to the wound. He doubles over a bit breathing roughly. The Doctor looks over quickly having never seen the immortal like this other than the year that never was. He had never wanted to see the younger man like this again.  
"Jack, are you okay? Can you tell me what's wrong? Jack?" Jack continues breathing roughly. The Doctor leans over and presses a hand to Jack's forehead to find that he is burning up and badly. Just as he discovers it Jack crumbles. He quickly catches Jack leaning him down on the wet ground in the pouring rain reaching for his emergency cellphone he calls Donna panicking telling her to get Owen ready and that he would hopefully be back to the Tardis shortly.


	2. What??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Jack back to the Tardis reveals some shocking details that may hurt his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay I've got the chapter right here for you!

The Doctor struggles hauling the unconscious immortal back to the Tardis. He stops for a short breather the rain pouring down and coating both of them. Even with the cold rain checking the immortal's temperature is pointless as he can feel the heat wafting off of him. After taking his breather he hauls Jack back up leaning him across his shoulder as he begins to make his way the rest of the way to the Tardis. Approaching the blue box he turns to check on the unconscious immortal, seeing that he is clearly still breathing roughly. His forehead is soaked with a heavy sheen of sweat as the Doctor finally makes it back to the Tardis. He attempts to snap his fingers to get the door open, not wanting to drop the immortal in the process. He succeeds and the doors fly open the Tardis humming worriedly around them.  
“Owen, Martha, quick!” The two are quickly surrounded by the two medical doctors and Donna. Donna acts quickly wrapping her husband in a warm blanket and giving him a warm cup of tea. The two doctors work quickly with Mickey's help they haul the immortal down to the med bay with the Doctor and Donna following a short distance behind.  
They lay the immortal down on the examination table. Owen making quick work of removing his soaked clothes with Mickey's help as Martha removes the bandages which are soaked and clearly soaked through with blood and what looks like puss. She wipes the immortal's forehead clean noticing shortly after the heavy perspiration pouring off of him. As soon as he is fully stripped they lay a warm blanket around his shoulders and a light blanket over his lower extremities.   
“Bloody hell, stubborn dumbass immortal.” Owen mutters looking at the now exposed horribly cared for wound. “Always too stubborn to say anything. He'd rather suffer in silence then wouldn't he?” Martha nods in silence remembering the torture the immortal had went through during the year that never was. The torture that the Master put him through. She shudders helping Owen clean the wound and stitch both sides of it as they realize it had actually been a through and through, meaning Jack hadn't known about it when he tried to keep it hidden.   
The Doctor flashes back to when Ianto slammed the man into the side of the Tardis. It's suddenly that he remembers seeing Jack slam his wounded side into the box and wince as Ianto seethed at him. The group is huddled around the table taking care of the various things before they can move him to a safe location in the Tardis.  
Once the group is finished they move him into a private room far away from the room he shared with Ianto on the other side of the Tardis. The three move him while Donna turns and looks at the Timelord who has gone a large shade of white.   
“Theta, what's wrong what's going on?” Donna moves him out of the Med Bay and to their personal bedroom. “Come on love, tell me what's wrong.” Donna moves some of his hair out of his face gently caressing the side. “Come on you, look like you've seen a ghost.”  
“He hid that he was hurt, he thought I was going to leave him behind again. He was in so much pain, and he never said anything. He didn't think we would listen. Now he's really sick, it's just like...” The Doctor shivers involuntarily remembering the blood. It was everywhere all over the floor he was hanging up not saying anything his body broken beyond repair his eyes blank with no emotion to be seen. The blood was all over him and he still said nothing, even when we got back to the Tardis he said he was fine but he was really sick, how could I have not noticed. The Doctor slams his palm into his face digging roughly at his hair tears welling up in his brown eyes.   
“Theta? Theta!” Donna looks shocked as suddenly she has a chest full of sobbing Doctor. “Oh Theta.” Her green eyes soften as she keeps a hold on him rubbing one hand up his back and one through his still damp dark brown hair. “Theta, once we get you dried off we are gonna take you down to Jack, and we're gonna sit with him until he wakes up. I know it's awful but, you've gotta stay strong love. You should talk to him when he wakes up. Stay with him and let him know how you feel right now. You two need to talk you're like brothers, you two need to talk even though it may hurt love.” Donna soothes him gently waiting for him to calm down. Once he calms down she get's him moving to get dressed and down to Jack's room so she can have a one on one with Ianto who is like a brother to her.  
The two make their way to Jack's room silently walking in to find Martha seated beside the bed with a bowl of cold water and a wash cloth trying to help cool the immortal down as he is still having trouble breathing. Martha looks up her face sad and nods at the Doctor in understanding.  
“He has traces of a poison in his system along with a staph infection. We don't know what kind of poison it is. It's nothing we have ever seen before. The poison is compromising his lungs this really isn't good. Doctor, he isn't getting any better.” Martha looks as though she is about to cry. The Doctor is silent as he pulls out his sonic and runs it over the unconscious immortal. His eyes widen in shock wondering how it could have happened.  
“Martha, he's been poisoned with spectromalienprobalyte it's a poison from the 51st century. I have no idea how he could have been poisoned with this. Martha, go grab these ingredients and grind them together, you'll need to boil them with water when you're done grinding them. Jack, has to drink it soon or he will begin to suffer worse until he finally dies in absolute agony. Martha, you're going to need to hurry. Donna, please go with her I will keep an eye on Jack.” Donna nods as her and Martha both go running from the room.  
“I hope they get back soon.” He drapes his hand onto the immortal's forehead looking upset.


	3. The Waiting Game Has Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't the way they seem at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update I lost everything on my hard drive and had to start over. Sorry for the short chapter the next one should be longer!! Every Tuesday and Sunday there will be updates! Bear with me please!!

Previously:   
The Doctor is silent as he pulls out his sonic and runs it over the unconscious immortal. His eyes widen in shock wondering how it could have happened.  
“Martha, he's been poisoned with spectromalienprobalyte it's a poison from the 51st century. I have no idea how he could have been poisoned with this. Martha, go grab these ingredients and grind them together, you'll need to boil them with water when you're done grinding them. Jack, has to drink it soon or he will begin to suffer worse until he finally dies in absolute agony. Martha, you're going to need to hurry. Donna, please go with her I will keep an eye on Jack.” Donna nods as her and Martha both go running from the room.  
“I hope they get back soon.” He drapes his hand onto the immortal's forehead looking upset.  
'Of course Jack would stumble into a fight with someone from his own time period and not even realize he had been poisoned.' The Doctor sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose already feeling the impending stress head ache. 'First Ianto starts a fight with Jack over something entirely stupid. Then Jack hides a serious condition from us all. How do I always end up in these situations with my companions?'  
Sitting alone beside Jack he is left with his thoughts to keep him company. That is until a light tap is heard on the door frame as Owen comes in silently with Tosh looking worried behind him.   
“I tried to keep her away, really I did but she insisted on helping.” Owen sighs looking over at the Doctor who is more than happy not to be alone with his self loathing thoughts.   
“Is he okay Doctor?” Tosh speaks softly putting a small hand tenderly on his fevered cheek.   
“Well I would say right now he has a thirty eight percent chance of survival. I know it is a tough poison this has happened once before with him of course that was before he became a fixed point in time.” Owen and Tosh look back and forth between the Doctor and Jack.  
“Doc, did you want to talk about what's bothering you?” Tosh asks gently her free hand rests next to the upset man.  
“It happened during the year that never was. Something happened to Jack, that never should have happened. I abandoned him trying to save the Master from himself. Jack, was captured and tortured. He was forced to watch each of his loved ones die. When I finally found him it had been a year. He was laying in a saturated puddle of his own blood. Everyone's bodies were laying around him. I could see where he had been strung up and beaten.” The older man's eyes lower to his lap. “When he finally came back to consciousness. He flinched away from me because I abandoned him and left him with the Master who was using him as his personal whipping boy. He looked up at me and begged me to die. Seeing Jack, hiding his wounds like that today brought all of those memories back. He didn't want us to know he was suffering and in turn now he's dying. It's not that he won't come back because he will it's just the fact he would hide something like this. You want to know what he told me after we left the year that never was? He told me he really had no reason left to hold onto after watching you all die. He said the only reason he kept holding on and pushing through the intense agony of his existence was because he knew that someone at some point would rescue him. Now he's laying here and all I can think is that yet again I failed him. Watching Ianto, tear him down like that was awful. He didn't even make sure that Jack, was unharmed. I don't know what is going on with him but I will not stand by and let Ianto, hurt him again. It hurt him bad enough when he was trapped in that year.” The storm in the Doctor's brown eyes flaring to life.   
Tosh is sitting silently by the edge of the bed tears trailing down her face as her body shakes with silent sobs. Owen kneels down wrapping his arms around her slender frame. Only to have Donna and Martha both come running into the room with the freshly brewed medicine. Looking up at the clock the Doctor realized time had gotten away from him and he smiles getting up quickly to help the two women give the injure immortal the medicine.   
“Now we just wait it out and hope for the best. Hopefully Ianto, will come to his senses. The four look over at the clock. The waiting game has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:  
> Ianto does some thinking after Mickey, Owen, and Donna get their hands on him. (Takes place after they bring Jack back.) They soon flash to the present will Ianto make his appearance?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm evil I just gotta write the next two chapters!!! Don't worry!!!


End file.
